


Dark place

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, dark!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: There's one in Shiro.





	Dark place

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/152452754839/sheith-week-day-6-galra-keith-dark-shiro-first)

They realize too late there is a dark place inside their Shiro. It is the nightmares at first, the flashbacks that keep increasing, make the Black Lion sway and shake dangerously in all the wrong places and wrong times. It is in the times when they find Shiro staring out in the space, both hands on the window, eyes wide, mouth open. 

They could have sworn there was a yellow tint to Shiro’s kind dark eyes. 

It’s Keith who finds him when it all goes to shit: Shiro clawing at the training room floor, his Galra-hand spasming and glowing with ominous purple, moans of pain escaping from Shiro’s shaking body. 

It’s Keith who goes too near, too close, who only sees a friend, a companion, a leader in pain.

“No-” Shiro breathes out, breathless, pained through gritted teeth. His shoulder is hot under Keith’s hand, his face burning with fear and anger and pain as he twists and grabs Keith’s wrist and tosses him with surprising ease and strength. Keith staggers back to his feet- the hardheaded man that he is- and wipes blood from his mouth. 

Shiro growls. 

Keith shudders, an icy claw of fear clutching at his insides when he sees the state of his friend. Shiro stands hunched, ready to attack like an animal, eyes narrowed and burning a fearsome Galra yellow. 

“Shiro,” Keith tries, already backing away towards the door, a call for help on his mouth. 

“Not here anymore,” Shiro murmurs, his voice gone strange and low. “Broken and gone, Red Paladin. What are you gonna do now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written and drawn long before the whole kuron-mess. 
> 
> .... welp.


End file.
